Flames on Earth
by TobiasDM
Summary: In this world of Darkness a group formed of Vampires, and Mages have joined together to clense the world of all who are damned. A child with control of fire was born and now there are fighting for control against those that are trying to survive.
1. Call of the Damned

Call of the Damned

He's coming again. I don't know why the fiery soul comes and seems me every week. I don't care about the world. Nothing really matters, but he always comes. He always tries to make conversation, always the same thing. I never speak to him though. He always gets mad; he's impatient like the fire that burns within him. I can feel him walking into the building that I have occupied since I was nine. I realized nothing really mattered then.

He is almost at the elevator, but now something is different. I can feel a different soul on this floor. I look up at the padded walls that have been my home for ten years. Walking down the hall a confused and twisted soul is stopping to check the papers at each door. I can feel he is connected to many others that are confused like him. I can feel his mind and he should be in one of these rooms like the rest of us. He can feel me searching his mind. I can almost see him looking at my door now. He walked past several doors to get to mine. I see his demented grin through the window as he looks down at my papers. His soul is twisted and his body is dead. I can feel that he is not human. He just walked into the room. My long bangs blocked my real vision, but my true vision shows he is dressed like a doctor in nice clothes and a lab coat. His hair was black shoulder length, but seemed to be missing in some spots.

"Well now Nobu Kenmory, this one sees life hasn't been very good to you. You have given up on life, but this one believes he can show you a new light, and you will prosper into untold glory!" he said as he came closer. Do to the strait jacket I wore I couldn't move my arms. He started to take off the headphones I wore. They were large bulky one that could play micro-disks. It was the only thing that brought me happiness, music, and he was trying to take it away!

"Away!" I yelled at him as he was thrown through the air against the padded wall. He quickly stood back up, brushing himself off as if he had dust on him.

"This one sees that he has chosen well for his new child. Now be a good little boy, or this one may have to do more damage then it is necessary." He jumped at me with in-human speed, but I had already seen his plan. He ran into a barrier. He was clawing at me while standing on top of it. To anyone else it would like he was hovering in mid air. He flipped off and landed on his feet as if nothing had happened. He stared into my eyes, or at least best he could.

'Go to sleep' seemed to play over in over in my mind. What was I thinking? He is trying to take away my music. Now was not the time to sleep. He seemed surprised as if he was telling a servant and was told no. He almost fell over.

"How did you…?" He started to say before jumping at me. He once again was sitting on my barrier. I haven't used any of my major powers in years, and this was growing quickly very tiring. After a few more hits the barrier dropped. He was going to take away my music, and I couldn't stop him. As he reached for my headphones a sound of burning air filled the room.

"No one but me will use him! Get away!" The voice cried out. I felt with my little energy to see who it was. The fiery soul was here and he seemed to erupt with energy as the undead being that was attacking lit up in flames. He tore his jacket and shirt off exposing his extremely pale flesh.

"A Hunter, in a Mental Institution?"

"No, I'm just a concerned citizen protecting his property!" He said as fire balled formed in his hands. The light lit up the room with flames. It made the walls shine orange in its dance. The twisted soul appeared behind the fiery soul, but the flames leapt backwards from his hands to scorch the undead creature. He turned forcing the flames to jump higher as they attacked my assailant. As the twisted creature burned he caught the fiery soul's eyes before he was engulfed in the flames. The fiery soul fell to his knees in a daze as the world turned upside down.

The world swirled around me, as I tried to focus and see where I was. Everything seemed to speed up as if someone had a hyper rewind button. I didn't do anything to anyone, and today everything seemed to be going wrong. Nothing really mattered except my music, which was still playing in my ears. Everything stopped. I seemed to most of my energy back as I looked around seeing a group of people in robes chanting.

"The Child of Flames is here! Place him in the dungeon until we can properly invoke his power! The other one we shall turn to a Berserker now." I looked up to see a mirror behind the man that was talking. In the reflection it showed my battle with the twisted soul. As I felt around the clearing I could tell all the souls here were twisted with evil. Some of the bodies around me were dead, some were normal, but a few were pulsing with an odd energy I had never felt before. They all began to chant a new verse. I felt my body seemed to get held upright in bonds that didn't exist. I felt a as if my body no longer listened to me, as if I was only there in the back of my mind, and someone else pulled all the strings.

'What is wrong with me? They are going to take away my music…' I tried to say but my body no longer listened. A powerful rage came across the alternate conscience they had built, I could feel it was just raw hate, but it didn't have any focus, then the worst happened. I could feel them trying to expel my mind, my very soul and existence from my body. I focus with all my power as a collar appeared around my neck. I held back there spell, but it cost all my remaining strength. I fell to my knees as they stop chanting. I looked up with my extremely weakened strength and saw an odd shaped cross necklace fall from the sky.

"Now he is ours." A voice said sounding far off. I could barely hold my head up as a saw a shape flip over the group of people and grab the necklace before the groups leader could get to it. She put it on, and I felt amazingly compel to sit next to her.

"You will not use this innocent to your own wrong ends…." She said in a voice that seemed quiet as a winter day, but as deadly as a blizzard. My mind started to blank out from exhaust; the world went dark as I watched her pull two odd shaped sword from her sheath….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why did you have to piss them off!" a Gangrel yelled at a brightly dressed man standing next to him. He used his sword to push the other Vampire back. The Gangrel sheathed his sword under his dark brown worn trench coat. His friend was wearing a mixture of blue, white and silver colors making him look a lot like a jester.

"Fine stand back, I'll deal with this." The jester said as he pushed a girl in front of him. "Dear why don't you show off your powers?" She looked back at the group of about eight robed figures. She noticed one in the back seemed to appear out of no where and jump over the rest.

"Burn!" She cried out as she lifted her hands in the air cupping them as if there was something there. A few moments latter fireballs appeared in her hands and she moved her arms as if to through the fire balls. The flames leapt from her hands to the robed figure that jumped forward. He erupted in flames and all the other robed figures stepped back giving them room.

"It's the Child of Flames!" One of the said after a moment, the others all nodded.

"Huh? I'm the Child of What? She said as she looked back at her Ravnos Master.

"Don't ask me, I've never heard of it before." He said as they seemed more determined to move forward. The girls master waved his hand and all three of them vanished.

"Don't be fooled, there still here, the Child of Flames has a servant that is a Ravnos!" One of them yelled. All of a sudden they all reappeared.

"Well, there went that idea." He said to his Gangrel ally.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you when you said the city was much safer when Lupines where out." He said as his claws extended. The group rushed them, the girl fell to the back as her Master pulled two daggers out of no where and helped in the defense. The robed people quickly fell to them but they noticed three standing farther back, they heard a soft chanting over and over again.

"We wiped out simple humans, but these are a kind of magic users." The Gangrel said smartly as his partner looked confused.

"Lukas, should we rush them? Maybe we can disrupt the spell before they perform it." The Ravnos asked smartly.

"Terro, I don't think well have the time…." Lukas said as a purple smoke appeared in the middle of the alley. It swirled and came up like a twister, a dark shadow appeared in the middle then the smoke vanished. They saw a round four legged figure. Its legs were pointed in all four direct, but were very short and stubby. A dark hole seemed to be at the top of the creature, if anything was in it, they weren't quite sure.

"What the hell is that!" Terro asked with a bit of a laugh. He started to walk forward as three serpent heads came from the hole. They hissed as hoods stood out from the side of the neck. It started to move towards them.

"I think it is some kin to a hydra. I say we remove it before it can hurt us." Lukas sped forward with in-human…, in-vampiric speed. Right as his claws were about to land one of the head struck at his wrist. Lukas looked stunned as he flipped over and fell. Terro notice the Hydra was starting to feed off of him. He moved forward and started throwing darts at it.

"Venom, but no death me beast!" One of the chanters called. The two remaining head blocked each of the daggers as the reached them, catching each in there move and spitting them out before the next one arrived.

"Strike him down!" A different one cried out. One of the head opened it's mouth and two fang that were attached to what seemed like long veins shot out and caught Terro in his arm. He went down before he had time to react.

"Pick them up; they maybe useful latter." The middle one said, he waved his hand at the cowering servant and she fell over asleep. "Do not forget her. She is the Childe of Flames, and with her we will burn the Damned from the world." The magic users walked forward, each pu8lling out a flute and started to play. There song wasn't very good but the two vampires and sleeping girl were levitated into the air. The turned and walk away from the alley.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I am telling you that we have summoned the Child of Fames from the future!" A man dressed in red robes bellowed at another.

"You must be lying! One of our members was just incinerated by a young girl. She wielded flames because she is the Child of Fire!" the other one in red robes yelled.

"Both of you quiet!" a large voice bellowed in the great hall. The two went quiet and bowed as a man dress in royal red robes got off his chair and walked towards them. Two more followed behind him but they kept quiet.

"Jacob, and Marticus did you even think about the fact that they both could be Children of the Flame? The young man you pulled from the future could be the girls reincarnate! We could have two Fire Berserkers to conquer the world with. Now bring them both here Marticus. Now Jacob, I understand you turned a human psychic into a Berserker with out permission, then the necklace was stolen by a bloodline of Vampire we don't know about, and she killed half of our mages before we could with strain her!" He nearly bellowed at his underling.

"Yes… but I assure you, we can convince her to take off the necklace. Then he will be under our control again. He was very powerful; he stood against a sixth generation Malkavian according to our records. And in his time no one knows about Vampires so he wouldn't have had information about how to fight him." He said trying to defend his actions without making himself sound insubordinate. He was hoping to present his Master with the necklace but that Hik… to… whatever screw up everything.

"I hope so for your sake. You have till dawn Sunday. If she still wares that necklace, I will put you and her in a room. If you come out alive, you are considerer free from all guilt of your transactions. If she walks out then you are already punished and I'll kill her and the human."

"Thank you for your mercy Master…."

"Thank me after you get out of the room." He said as he turned and walked back to his seat. The rest of the room visually relaxed. He quickly excused himself to go and find a way to get that necklace back.

"So what are you in for?" Terro said in dark of the dungeon. It was made of stone, and had several very strong chains that went through the walls. Everyone was chained to the wall.

"I don't know… I can't remember anything from before the woods." The red haired boy said. He was in his late teens, maybe early twenties. He wore a pair of blue jeans, and red shirt that hairs a tiger on the front.

"Well what ever it was, it probably wasn't your fault. That's what I believe when ever I'm in trouble." Terro said as Lukas interrupted.

"Which of course is a lot, and it is seen as your fault by all other parties, including me!" He said straining at his chains.

"Me associate here is named Lukas, and I'm Terro. What is your name?" He asked trying to sound cheery.

"I can't even remember that. I just remember the basics, like what cloths are or body part names." He said looking very sad.

"He is also human." The Asian girl said, speaking up for the first time. Her swords were taken from her, but they couldn't seem to get them away from the Berserker once she yelled 'Someone take them from them! They aren't worthy of those blades!' He on the other hand was very heavily chained to the corner closest to the door. Everyone else was chained to the wall farthest from the door. The swords were a crossed his back as if in sheathes.

"What do you mean he's human?" he said looking around.

"You mean you can't tell the girl as well as my Master and Lukas are…!" The Servant Girl started to say as if he was an idiot, but stopped herself.

"They were planning on turning him into a thing they called a Berserker. I'm not sure what it is, but are insane friend down there had the treatment, and they seemed outraged when I dawned this necklace that appeared after there little chant. I think it would be safe to tell him." The Asian said from her spot on the wall.

"Tristan, us three are Vampires. The group were fighting is made up of Vampires, Humans, and some kind of magic users, most likely Mage." Terro said to the confused human.

"Tristan?" He asked slight confused.

"We have to call you something, and I used to know a guy that had red hair and he was named Tristan so I just kind of thought…." He said kind of shaking his head.

"Ok, well everyone I'm Tristan. Now what is a Vampire?" he asked looking around.

"This is going to take a while…." Lukas said closing his eyes.

"Here let me help you with your injuries. I'm sorry about the roughness, but you rather surprised us. Care for a drink perhaps?" Jacob said as he pointed to a servant, who exposed her neck shoulder area immediately. The Asian girl shook her head no, turning away. The servant looked hurt as she left the room.

"Where are my manners, I'm the High Mage Jacob." He said with a slight bow.

"I am Wynter." She said quietly like she had when she spoke with the other prisoners.

"Well Wynter, I would like to perhaps offer you a bath or maybe a change of clothes, since we mindlessly ripped your old. Perhaps some better jewelry?" He asked. She looked at him each time he offered but she shook her head no. He did get her to sit down. He started to get agitated as she didn't seem to except anything he offered her, then after about two hours of talking…

"Fine! I'll give you 1000 pieces of gold if you just take off your blasted necklace!" He nearly bellowed as he slammed his fist on the table.

"So I was right, you have weak patience. All you need me to do is take off the necklace. I thought you needed me to hand you it." She said her quiet voice.

"Fine then, I see you will not be reasonable. At dawn my Master will have you killed for having that necklace. I won't be able to stop him." He said as he turned and walked out of the room. She had her legs and arms bound, but she could move her legs well enough to walk, and she did as two guards escorted her back to her cell.

As she walked in she heard the insane man she saved speak.

"Her name is Wynter… a Hikari Toho." Then his head started to bounce to a beat only he seemed to hear. She noticed some weird kind of head gear he wore that none of them recognized. She was strapped back to the wall as they all stared at him.

"Did one of you ask him a question?" Wynter asked looking around.

"No, we were just explaining disciplines to Tristan then you walked in, then he just out of no where spoke." Terro said looking astonished.

"Well he was talking about me." She said looking around.

"What is a Hikari Toho?" Tristan asked.

"My clan, and that is as far as I will say for now."

"Light walker…." The insane one said bouncing his head up and down.

"What is your name?" Terro asked but he was ignored.

"Please answer him." Wynter said. He looked up and around at the group through cold dead eyes. They could tell he was living, but every time Wynter asked him to do something his soul seemed to disappear.

"My name is Nobu."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jacob had feared this morning, or so called morning. His Master insisted we try to keep the times right so he just pushed everything earlier. Morning started around three a.m.

He started thinking as he walked towards the battle hall, he realized that she would be unarmed, and she didn't even know what a Berserker was for! He could easily defeat her, and since he could call on his students, because they would all be killed if he lost anyway, he would be a god. There Master was a Kindred (Vampire) and he believe that if a Sire was killed all his childe were to be killed as well. He also applied that to the Mages in his ranks so if one of us was kill due to punishment, all of our students would be killed as well, or turned if someone spoke up for them. Very few ever did.

"I await my necklace Jacob." He said as he stood on the balcony over looking the arena.

"I have broken my promise my Lord, I cannot produce the necklace."

"Then let the battle begin." He clapped his hands and guard brought four of the prisoners out. They strapped all but Wynter to the wall. She was pushed into the main part of the arena as hundreds of others gathered to watch. The servant girl who was named to the others earlier as Teva, and Tristan were both seated in a lower box near the Master.

Jacob smiled and clapped his hands as twelve robed figures appeared behind him putting there hands together, they starting to chant. He did the same as Wynter moved forward.

"Come forth!" He cried. This summoning took a lot less time then the last because of all the extra help, and it came bigger. The smoke twirled around in a near black color, and when the creature appeared, it was monstrous.

"Pray to your god, because now I'm going to send you to meet him!" The creature this time didn't have four stubby legs; it had eight strong flexible legs that looked like they could climb walls. Out of the hole came seven large snake-like heads. Each of them seemed to be almost dragon like except for the hoods. The creature's scales shined a metallic black as if it was in armor. Wynter took a few steps back sizing up the creature. She didn't seem to be intimidated, but she had a look to her face as if she was ready for her death.

"Now my pet! Wipe her off the face of this world!" He yelled as he continued to laugh.


	2. Unleash the Beast

Unleash the Beast

I looked up at the overwhelming creature. They gave me no weapons of any sort, or any means to obtain them. It was impossible to fight this thing with out mastery of my Draconis Discipline. I was a Child level in our clan, the lowest you can be, and since my Master's Master was killed instead of the Coming of Age ritual being performed, I was a higher generation then the other Child. They really wanted this necklace, but they needed me to remove it myself. I will have to die protecting the innocent insane person….

"Now my pet! Wipe her off the face of this world!" the High Mage Jacob yelled as he continued to laugh. The beast swept forward with its many legs and heads. I could barely keep ahead of his attacks. I dodged back and opened my eyes to what I didn't see. I looked over at my ward, a light blue with gray seemed to lightly pulse from him.

"Hand me my swords!" I yelled at him as I did a back flip landing on the head of the vast beast. I notice he shattered the chains that bound him as if they were made out of air. He did a few quick flips and landed on the head next to the one I was on. I was speechless until I sensed the other head coming from behind. I jumped over him grabbing the swords he passed them to me. I stabbed a blade into the head I landed on. The head fell to the ground almost as if was expecting to get wiped out.

"Protect your self you fool!" I yelled to my Ward. He looked down at me with his dead eyes as a head came from behind and nearly fit him into his mouth. I saw his death coming and couldn't stop it. The jaws shut hard like an iron bear trap.

"NO!" I yelled as I jumped up slicing into one of the heads. I saw the jaws were about a foot away from his body. A barrier seemed to be protecting him from the jaws. It kept trying to chomp on him, but nothing was getting through.

I stopped and stared for a moment. My combat training was nearly forgotten as I looked upon the insane man named Nobu. He stared at me with his dead eyes as if awaiting new orders. Those dead eyes will give you chills if you didn't know he was normally harmless.

"Get down from there, and get somewhere safe!" I yelled as a head missed knocked me off my perch. I landed and started running at the robed figures.

"Nobu try to restrain that creature!" I said as the first robed figure brought up a glowing blue sword….

"I thought you said she didn't know how to use the Berserker!" The Leader yelled down at Jacob. Jacob watched scared as Wynter quickly blocked, and slashed though almost all of his students. There magical weapons weren't finding there mark, so they couldn't infect her with their abilities. The Master looked up at the beast Jacob summoned and saw it kept trying to strike, but seemed to be incased in an invisible bubble.

"Jacob! You fool, get rid of the barrier!" He yelled at his stupid subordinate. He originally planned to let him live it he made a good show, but now he was making an embarrassment of himself. He will die by his Masters hand, or by…Wynter's hand. Jacob finally got his act together and started to chant. After few moments later the snake head lunged and knocked the girl to the ground. Jacob started laughing, but sobered up as he and the last three figures started to chant. The creature nearly doubled in size.

The entire arena went quiet as it moved forward confidently at Wynter. She stood up with he weapons ready, but everyone could see that even her skills could not stop the now nine heads from striking her down.

Jacob saw that the battle was over; he smiled knowing that he had proven his worth to his Master. The quietness of the arena was only broken by the slight hiss of each mouth of the great beast. That stupid girl Wynter should have taken my offer when she had the chance he thought.

"Nobu! Get rid of Jacob!" She said as the creature started to strike. She started dodging like her life depended on it, and he knew it did. She was mainly doing a lot of acrobatic around its own body.

"Now to deal with that Berserker." He said as he turned and brought up his staff. Nobu was walking towards him; those cold dead eyes were different. He slammed his staff into the ground and a wall of fire erupted from it, right at Nobu. He saw that the barrier blocked all of the flames and he kept walking closer. Jacob was stunned as he said a spell and energy seemed to erupt from the jewel right at Nobu. It seemed to stop right before it hit and was reflect at the base of Leaders box, it damaged the floor and broke the door that was hold Teva and Tristan.

"What are you? Nothing! I am the High Mage! Nothing can stop my sorcery!" He yelled as he put his hand to the jewel; a smoky figure came off his back grinning with that grin only a skull can perform. The Reaper spread its arms wide, flying down at Nobu, a trail of black smoke, and a dark aura followed. Nobu waved his hand at the creature of death. Nothing happened to it as it reached him, grabbing his shoulders trying to breath death into his mouth and force him to see hell in his eyes. Its dead eyes stared right into Nobu's and pulled back and almost a tangible feeling of terror. The reaper started pull away almost as if it was afraid of Nobu. Nobu focused harder pushing the creature back with a light blue energy, forcing it up at one of the members in the crowd; a loud shriek followed.

Jacob realized what was different in his eyes. Instead of the dead black color that was normal, they were both a very light blue, almost like ice, and instead of a pupil there was slits. A cold shill came over him as he walked back abandoning his staff. The arena was quiet. The hydra like creature stopped attacking and looked over with its many heads. A cold sinister feeling swept through the arena, the torches still burned bright, but everything just felt darker.

Jacob stumbled back onto the ground as he looked up at Nobu. Jacob just stared, looking into eyes that seemed to sear through his very soul. It sent chills down his spine, promising a very slow, and very painful death. Nobu just stood there, looking down upon his would-be assailant coldly. As hard as Jacob tried, he found it impossible to break his eyes away from the icy gaze of this boy. Those eyes seemed to suggest different ways to kill him. Each way more brutal and horrifying than the last, was being played out in his mind's eye. Although Nobu was doing nothing to Jacob physically, mentally he was causing the man to lose his mind. Nobu did not care about his fate, and refused to break the eye contact that was pushing this man over the edge. The light almost seemed to be sucked out of the room as Jacob crawled backwards slowly.

Jacob started mumbling incoherently, and the entire room could catch a word here and there. "No... please... merciful…." The volume of his voice was slowly increasing, but he was becoming more incoherent. Soon it seemed almost as if he was just screaming. Nobu stopped next to him placing his hand over the guy head. A moment later Nobu fell over seeming exhausted; his eyes were back to the expressionless black color, just barely open. Jacob no longer moved, not even to breath. Everyone was silent for a long moment.

"_Mei erus_!" Terro yelled breaking the silence. "We were locked in a room with a guy that is strong enough to wipe out a High Mage!" He said in disbelief.

The Hydra looked around at everyone else for a moment. It turned and quickly snapped up the remaining Mages in the arena. It started to climb the walled to get at the rest of the people as Wynter ran over to the other captives. Mages started to chant up in the audience.

"Need any help?" Tristan said as he landed on the ground with Teva. They had jumped down from the box that there were being held in. There was a lock earlier, but the reflected attack broke it and a portion of the box.

"Get them out of the chains, eventually that thing will realize where easier to get to. Lukas, can you grab Nobu?" She asked as he robbed his wrist. He nodded before running over to the crazy guy.

"Hey, anybody know the way out of here?" Terro asked as he dropped to the floor. Everyone looked blank for a moment. Lukas got back with Nobu over his shoulder, he looked around the group waiting for there plan of action.

"I guess where going to just pick a direction and follow it." Tristan said as he started to run down the cave like hall they came in. Everyone followed even though he didn't have any better of an idea then they did. After running for about twenty minutes, and going through a labyrinth of cave systems, they came to a Great Hall, and at the end was a door.

"Yes, home free!" Teva said as they rush towards the door. Lukas knocked everyone to the ground as a large amount of flames burnt the air they had been standing in a moment before. They looked up at the hydra that had been summoned earlier, and a Mage they didn't recognize stood behind him, and this time it seemed to be able to blow fire.

"I see you found your way out! Well you can go, right after you destroy this Serpendra, which I highly doubt you'll be able to do. Attack Serpendra!" He yelled out as the beast quickly moved forward. The Mage waved his hands and the door appeared barred by a weird energy.

"You guy ready for a fight?" Terro asked as he lifted up his fist. Teva and Tristan backed up, but Wynter and Lukas stepped forward. Nobu was laid out on the ground still, but he seemed to be starting to stir.

"It's been good known yaw!" Terro said as he ran forward. He stopped in front of the Serpendra, and then hundreds seemed to appear going in a circle around the creature. Everyone else saw he was to the left of it, but nobody mentioned it to the creature. Lukas extended his claws as he ran towards it. Wynter moved forward trying to catch its eyes as it searched. She was able to catch one, and it shuddered looking at her, she noticed she didn't have nearly the effect Nobu did but her Eyes of the Dragon did its job.

'Wait! How did Nobu use a Vampire Discipline?' She thought as she tried to get closer.

The flames lit up the air as the nine heads tried to burn up everything. Terro ran back taking off his burnt shirt and slightly charred arm. Lukas wasn't be easily burnt but it was taking it's toll, and Wynter was able to dodge. When she dodged it let the head regain it's self, even with those memories still fresh in its mind it seemed pissed.

"Lukas, fall back! We need a plan!" Terro said as Wynter got back to near the magically barred door. Lukas showed up a few moments later. The creature was moving towards them, but seemed to want to enjoy killing them.

"So anyone have a plan?" Terro said looking at the Humans and Vampires around him.

"Can you wake up Nobu?" Teva asked looking down at his stirring form.

"I hope…." Wynter said as she started to shake Nobu a bit. His eyes opened up and quickly looked at each member in the group.

"Why won't you all just leave me with my music…?" He said very quietly, they weren't sure if they even heard it. Wynter nearly whispered in return "If we did, this thing would destroy your music and you as well." Lukas and Terro barely heard her, but the humans were backing up against the wall so they didn't catch a word. Nobody questioned how he heard it.

"Pray…." Nobu said as he got off the ground quickly. He looked at Lukas and Lukas fell to the ground seeming unconscious. He quickly did the same to Terro and Wynter. Tristan and Teva were confused, thinking he might have betrayed them, but they notice scales erupting from all over his skin, and he seemed to lengthen. His mouth bulged out and fangs appeared were his puny human teeth were a moment ago. The Serpendra stopped and sniffed at this new creature with its tongue. It quickly ran at him after a moment realizing what he was, but Nobu was already almost entirely Dragon.

"How the hell did he do that!" Teva said seeing the white dragon, with its claws, fangs, and scales all seemed to be tipped an ice blue as if he was slightly frosted. Nobu flew up into the air, and several of him seemed to slip off of him as he surrounded the creature. The Serpendra didn't seem so sure of itself anymore. The Mage was about ready to turn and run at the sight of the many dragons swarming around there mighty Beast.

"How did he…?"Terro said as he sat up rubbing his head.

"That is a Master level of Draconis!" Wynter said as she sat up beside him.

"And I take it there is so many because of Chimeristry." Terro said looking up at them all. Suddenly they all struck at the great beast at once. There were blinding in speed as the nearly ripped it apart. Flames were erupting here and there, but none of the dragons seemed to be effected. They noticed one dragon go to the base of the heads and into the hole. A few moments later it came out with a jewel and flew back towards them. Right before it reached them; the dragon detransformed and skidded to a halt right in front of Wynter. Nobu was barely breathing, and cover with minor cuts and bruises.

"Nobu?" Wynter said as she reached down and checked his weak pulse.

"He never even hit it once…. He used a fake version of my Celerity to do this. We need to get out of here now though." Lukas said as he picked him up and went out the door. Terro looked at the uninjured great beast. Nobu had used illusions to make all the extra dragons seem real, and masked each head with illusion when ever it go hit. He had made the creature believe it was being ripped apart while he went after its real weakness. A very costly ruby that was now in this Ravnos's hands…. He shook his head and quickly turned and followed everyone else out the now open door. He turned to see what happened to the Mage, but all he saw was a robe on the floor.

"We need to rest for the time being, and Nobu isn't in very good shape. Know any where we can hide for a few days, and be able to restock our supplies?" Wynter said to the group.

"Not trying to be rude here, but what makes you think we are going to stick around you? I can see that having him for protection is a big bonus, but right now he is out." Lukas said looking at Wynter.

"Those people were after some kind of fire person, and they think Teva is one and Tristan. It would be much smarter if we work together, so when they come after you again you'll have more then an illusionist to help you." She said in a slightly louder voice then what she normally used.

"Terro what do you think? It's your fault we got into this, so you make the call."

"I say we stay, your great in all, but you and Wynter are much better to protect someone as important as me. Who knows what they'll do to get me next time!" Terro said with a big grin on his face. He had a hand on the spot he was burned and it seemed to be slowly healing.

"I know a place. We have a chance of running into wolves, but we should manage." He said as he picked Nobu up and started running through the streets towards the mountain that was near town. The sky was starting to brighten, and Tristan and Teva were falling behind. They ran through some yards until they got to the forest

"You… know… everyone… doesn't… have… your … speed." Tristan said as he huffed and puffed. Lukas had waited for everyone to catch up.

"The cave is about a mile from here, the lupine own these woods here, so everyone be careful." He said as he started into the forest.

"We only have about an hour before sunrise…." Terro said looking at the sky as he followed. Lukas spotted two lupine as they traveled but they took time to go farther around. The lupine saw them but gratefully ignored there presence. They got to the cave which had a very thin opening, but turned out to be quiet roomy inside. Tristan and Teva were left to guard them because everyone else was out almost as soon as they sat down.

"There never really this tired. I wonder what's wrong." Teva asked looking at Terro, and the spot Lukas was before he seeping into the ground.

"I think what ever Nobu did drained them of energy, after all he was able to use there disciplines. I don't think people can normally do that right?" Tristan said as he laid down trying to get comfy.

"Right, Master Terro used his illusions to make is seem as if I was the flame person they were looking for. We kind of ended up here by mistake. They won't believe it was an illusion, so I guess I'm stuck." She said sadly.

"Yeah, but at least you know why they were after you, I can't remember anything. I might have been playing with a torch and they got confused."

"Maybe, but they picked you up with Nobu. And you to do look similar."

"Yeah right, maybe I'm his red haired brother! There is no way I have powers like him in me." He said as he turned away and tried to sleep on the rocky floor. Teva sat up thinking for awhile before she nodded of into her own little world.


End file.
